The Halls of Colossus
The Halls of Colossus is ancient fortress located in the region of Pelletine, within the province of Elsweyr. The Halls was created by the Giants, hence the name. Tiber Septim had utilized the fortress as a testing ground for Numidium. By game *The Halls of Colossus (Arena Location) *The Halls of Colossus (Arena Quest) *The Halls of Colossus (Online Location) *The Halls of Colossus (Online Quest) *Halls of Colossus (Legends) Description Geography The Halls of Colossus is situated in the southern end of Elsweyr, which is called Pelletine. The Halls overlooks an area called the Great Divide, which runs along the southern coast of Tamriel, ideally the Quin'rawl Peninsula. Considering the people that created it, the Halls of Colossus is a large fortress with sprawling walls and tall towers. The nearest city-state to the Halls is Torval and Senchal. History Second Era After Tiber Septim had fought against the Dark Elves of Morrowind, he signed the Treaty of the Armistice, which officially made Morrowind a province of the Third Empire. As a peace reward, Vivec of the Tribunal had given Tiber Septim possession of the Numidium, the Brass-God of the Dwarves. Numidium proved valuable to the Emperor, using the Halls of Colossus as a testing ground for the mechanical god. Tiber Septim was impressed with the results, using Numidium in his conquest against the Second Aldmeri Dominion, where the Brass-God was used in destroying Alinor, the capital of the province.On Morrowind[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/interviews-skeleton-man Skeleton Man's Interview with Denizens of Tamriel] Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the Halls of Colossus in their quest to recover the pieces.Events of The Eternal Champion had retrieved the third piece of the staff from the forests of the Elden Grove, continuing their quest throughout Tamriel. In their sleep, Ria Silmane came to the warrior through a dream, telling them where the next piece is, which was the Halls of Colossus in Elsweyr. The Champion had then traveled to the city-state of Corinthe, to get an idea on the Halls of Colossus' location, and was directed to Turamane ap'Kolthis, the Guildmaster of the Mages Guild. Before they were given the whereabouts of the Halls of Colossus, the mage gave the Champion a proposition, if they defeated the warriors from the Temple of Agamanus, then he will give them what they need. And so, the Champion was able to get the coordinates for the Halls of Colossus and retrieve the fourth piece of the Staff of Chaos. The Champion would then set their sites for the province of the Summerset Isles.Events in "Temple of Agamanus"Events in "The Halls of Colossus" Trivia *According to a riddle found in , the architect of the Halls of Colossus was named "Theodorus". Appearances * * * es:Salas de los Colosos Category:Lore: Elsweyr Locations